Accuracy in the field of archery is based on fixed reference points. Reference points are fixed points the archer uses to direct the arrow at the intended target. The majority of archers presently use three reference points; 1. the archer's eye, 2. the standard pin type sight found on the front of the bow and shown in the drawing supplied as FIG. 1 and 3. the intended target. These three points allow the archer moderate accuracy. The problem with this system is the fact that the bow can be slightly twisted in the archer's hand yet all three points will line up. When this does occur the arrow will miss the intended target. This invention adds a fourth point of reference that increases accuracy. This fourth point of reference is in a position between the archer's eye and the standard pin sight on the front of the bow (shown in FIG. 1.) and far enough from the archer's eye so as not to cause eye strain. There are other sights sold that allow the archer this fourth point of reference. The Inline sight is unique because it uses a vertical line for the fourth reference point and allows the archer the ability to add just an extra reference point without purchasing an entire sighting system. The archer can now be any distance from the target yet still always have the fourth point of reference. The other sights that offer the fourth reference point are designed to be used at set distances. This may be adequate for target shooting but virtually useless in a hunting situation where distances are constantly changing. The Inline sight can be used at any variable distance. The objectives of this sight are as follows;
Objective 1. To allow the archer a fourth fixed point of reference that is always functional no matter what the distance is between the archer and the target.
Objective 2. To allow the archer a fourth fixed point of reference that does not impair the archer's field of vision.
Objective 3. To allow the archer a fourth fixed point of reference that can be used in dim lighting situations, for instance dusk or dawn.
Objective 4. To save the archer money by making it possible to add a fourth reference point to a bow without replacing the already existing front sight.